1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an assembly having a first connector and a second connector mated to the first connector. Interconnection between the first and second connector is facilitated by latching means such that the overall length is shortened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an IDC connector assembled to an end of a cable is directly plugged to a complimentary connector (normally a header connector) mounted on a printed circuit board. The termination between insulation displacement portions and conductors of the cable is facilitated by a termination cover assembled to the housing of the IDC connector. One approach preventing the termination from being accidentally separated during withdraw of the IDC connector from the header is to provide a strain relief assembled to the termination cover, thereby preventing the termination from being damaged during removal of the IDC connector.
Another approach addressing this problem is to provide a pull-tab assembled to the termination cover. This may also prevent the termination from being separated during removal of the IDC connector.
Ultra SCSI connectors made in the form of IDC connector have encountered problems during mating/unmating between two ultra SCSI connectors because the normal force existing between two mated connectors is too large to overcome using fingers alone. A strain relief is often used to aid easy removal of a female ultra SCSI connector, which is usually assembled to an end of a cable, from a header SCSI connector, which is usually mounted on a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,401 and 5,125,850 disclose the related connectors.
In the parent application Ser. No. 09/351,411, the female connector, which is mounted on the printed circuit board, has a pair of hooks for locking with the outer latches of the strain relief. Anyhow, some different type female connectors may have differently positioned, i.e., relatively outer, hooks, and thus the corresponding outer latches of the strain relief should be reconfigured so as to not only compliantly latchably engage the corresponding hooks but also keep the minimum lengthwise dimension of the whole assembly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a first connector and a second connector mated to the first connector. Interconnection between the first and second connectors is ensured by a strain relief having outer latches which can effectively bind the electrical assembly together in a compact size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a first connector end a second connector mated to the first connector. Interconnection between the first and second connectors is ensured by a strain relief having inner latches which are well protected from being accidentally released during mating of the first and second connector;
An electrical connector assembly comprises a first connector adapted to be mounted onto a printed circuit board and a second connector releasably mated thereto. The first connector forms a pair of latching wedges on either end thereof. The second connector mated to the first connector includes a second housing defining a cavity for receiving an island portion of the first connector. The second housing forms a pair of mounting wedges at opposite ends thereof and retaining recesses adjacent to the mounting wedges. A termination cover assembled to the second connector includes a pair of mounting lugs engaged to the mounting wedges. A pair of passages is defined in the cover adjacent to the mounting lugs. A strain relief assembled to the termination cover forms inner latches engaging with the retaining recess, and outer latches pivotally hinged a base bar of the strain relief. Each outer latch forms a slim beam releasably sandwiched between the latching wedges on either end of the first connector and has a thickness substantially identical to that of the latching wedge, thereby assuring the connector assembly has a compact size.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.